Inexplicable
by Odyssion
Summary: For someone who’s always vowed to hate demons, Chris sure has a fascination with them. So he shouldn’t find it strange to find himself inexplicably drawn to one… right? [Yaoi lime, ChrisRaenef IV]


Inexplicable

_Disclaimer:_ All characters of Demon Diary belong to their respective owners. This is a purely non-profit story written for entertainment purposes only.

_Summary:_ For someone who's always vowed to hate demons, Chris sure has a fascination with them. So he shouldn't find it strange to find himself inexplicably drawn to one… right? [Yaoi, Chris/Raenef IV]

_Author's Notes:_ So you're all probably thinking what a weird couple this is and what I had to be on at the time this came into my head. Actually, I was just re-reading the 5th book and it came to my notice that when Chris saw the portrait of Raenef IV, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Huh. I guess I wasn't expecting him to be so good-looking." So the basis of this whole story is on that line. I'm sorry if this is a little OOC, but I tried to keep them as true to their characters as I could. At first I was thinking of making this a lemon, but I decided that it wasn't really necessary and a good dash of lime would do the trick.

So, without further ado, I bring you…

**~*~*~*~**

**Inexplicable**

"It is getting late. It's time for you to turn in."

Raenef, dejected but not willing to disobey Eclipse, had walked silently out behind him. Only when he was about the round the corner did he realize that Chris was not following him.

"Chris?" he asked, sticking his head back into the room and forgetting all about their earlier argument. "Are you coming?"

The future High Cleric and self-proclaimed Super Genius only answered him half-heartedly. 

"No, you go ahead," he replied distractedly. "I think I'll stay around here for a little while and just… look at stuff."

Raenef, thinking it a bit odd that Chris would want to stay to 'look at stuff' in the former Demon Lord's room but shrugging it off as Chris being Chris, left him alone and ran to catch up with Eclipse.

By himself in the large room, he couldn't explain the sense of excitement coursing through him, the pounding of his heart in his ears and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. The dust swirled around his feet as he moved; the only sound in the room was of his shoes against the bare floor, resounding and desolate. All the furniture was covered, spider webs had settled in the corners of the room, the walls were cracked, and the fireplace was a dark, dank place that no longer gave light.

_'Yep,'_ he thought to himself. _'This is the room of a demon lord, alright.'_

He didn't know what it was, but from the moment he had first laid eyes on the doors—simply the **doors**—he had found himself so inexplicably drawn. It was as if from just a glance he sensed or saw the power that used to reside there, and it beckoned to him like an oasis in the desert. And he didn't want to leave it, couldn't leave it, just quite yet.

Even after he had lifted up all the covers and looked at all the beautifully carved tables, chests, drawers, dressers, and chairs, had toyed with the ashes in the fireplace with the poker, had explored everything possible, he found that his feet refused to let him leave. So he stood in front of the portrait of the former Raenef, the only thing uncovered and the only thing (strangely) uncovered with dust. He stood there scrutinizing the damn thing until he was sure every feature, every line, would be etched in his memory forever.

He didn't know what he was waiting for. He knew that if he was waiting for Eclipse or Raenef to come back to get him, he'd have to wait till the next morning since they would probably be busy at the current time. He had no clue where Erutis could be, and there was no one else in the whole damn castle except the Crusaders, and he sure as hell didn't want one of **them** to come get him. Then what, he asked himself again, are you waiting for?

Frustrated, he decided to resuming staring at the portrait. He had to admit… Raenef IV was beautiful. Raven hair to his shoulders, pale unblemished skin, knowing eyes, and a seductive smile. And with his good looks he carried an air of elegance, of power and poise all in one. Chris let out a rueful sigh; he was too good to be true. 

He supposed this Raenef had always fascinated him ever since he had first heard about him from his master. He heard stories of his feats of cruelty, yet was more intrigued by his early demise. What could've caused such a terrible fate?

Curious, he reached out a hand and touched the left hand of the portrait, imagining the feel of the real skin of Raenef. He jerked his hand back as soon as he realized what he had done, shocked and embarrassed even though there was no one there to see him.

_'What are you doing!?'_ his mind screamed at him. _'He's a dead Demon Lord. Emphasis on the words **DEAD** and **DEMON LORD**!'_

Suddenly angry with himself for what he had done, he glared up at the picture only to be given the shock of his life when he thought he saw the eyes of the portrait move. More than a little startled, he stumbled back and tripped over something that he swore had not been there before. Landing hard on his butt, he got up in a sour mood, his earlier shock forgotten.

"Maybe I should stop making fun of Erutis about landing on her ass all the time…" he muttered quietly to himself. Dusting himself off, he turned around to see what he had tripped over when he came face-to-face with none other than the real-life version of the portrait. Except this real-life version was supposed to be dead.

He would've fallen again had not a firm hand shot out to grab him by the arm just in time. Still unable to do anything with his mind not functioning (he rarely does things well **with** it functioning; give him a break), he could only stay in his half-unbalanced position and stare openly at the other occupant of the room.

"Would you mind standing up? This position will probably get very tiring after a while," the Demon Lord's voice cut through the silence. Chris, still unable to think, did what he was told, and Raenef let go of him. He felt like screaming or running or doing both at the same time, but he was somehow rooted firmly to the spot. Finally, after more minutes of gaping stupidly, he at last came to his senses and found his voice.

"Y—you… but you're d—dead. Aren't you?"

The former Raenef let out a laugh. "Yes and no. But it's all very complicated and I do not feel the need to explain myself at this particular moment. Would you care to tell me what you're doing in my room?"

_'His voice is pure velvet,'_ Chris couldn't help but thinking. _'So rich and musical… it's dazzling.'_

"Rae and I were in here by accident and then Eclipse showed up and they both left…" He trailed off. How was he supposed to explain his continued presence after both demons had been gone for so long?

"Ah, yes, my heir and yourself have become good friends, I see. But to my knowledge, he left with Eclipse quite a while ago. Why are you still here?" Raenef asked, a hint of a smile hiding coyly behind his lips.

Chris had the urge to say, loudly and obnoxiously, "What's it to you? I'm staying in this castle for the time being and if I want to be here, it's none of your business. I'm legally alive, at least." But somehow Raenef's presence compelled him to contain his insolence and speak nothing but the truth.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Is it not strange for a cleric to be interested in a deceased Demon Lord? Ah, pardon my mistake, for you are more than a simple cleric. You must be at least a High Cleric, for so much of Rased's powers to emanate from you."

Chris could only stare at him while Raenef IV walked over to one of the many covered tables and brushed the dust off the surface. That one, if he remembered correctly, was an especially striking piece, made of mahogany, if he was not mistaken.

"You do not understand why you have lingered here. The simple reason is that the powers of Rased and I have a certain—magnetism. An attraction, if you will."

"I don't quite understand," Chris spoke up at last. "I thought the powers of all Gods were the same to Demon Lords, and the other way around."

"That is true for most cases. But among one of Heaven's creatures, a Demon Lord may find one whose power is almost the exact opposite of his or her own, and therefore create a strong attraction of powers. And since you exhibit so much of Rased, it was natural of you to be drawn here."

Raenef suddenly found the table uninteresting and turned his eyes on Chris. Chris found that the prior feeling of excitement shot through him again from that glance, and felt his face heating up. All of a sudden the room felt too small (even though it was enormous) and the air too stuffy and hot (even though the fireplace had not been lit in years). He cast his eyes to the floor, unwilling to meet that gaze. But when he found the courage to look up again, he found that he saw energy, almost like thunder, shoot from Raenef to himself and enter his body. He found that the aura was somehow familiar, and its warmth somehow calmed him.

Raenef took a few steps closer to him, and it occurred to Chris again that this was a dangerous Demon Lord, a **real** Demon Lord, who killed for leisure. He closed his mind off from the input of energy and focussed his attention solely on Raenef.

"So accepting and now so defensive," Raenef stated in a bemused voice. "Why the change of heart?"

"It wasn't a change of heart; I wasn't accepting in the first place," Chris retorted angrily, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at this uppity Demon Lord.

"Oh, I think you accepted," there was even more humour in his voice now. "You accepted the moment you first stepped into this room."

"Well, that's just the damn energy thing messing with my brain." Boy he was glad he had listened to that explanation.

"Perhaps. But you've been staring at my portrait for an awfully long time."

"Aura. Duh."

"It has none of my aura whatsoever."

Now he was a little unhinged. "W-what?"

"The portrait has no portion of me. I detest the thing. The Higher Council coerced me into it and an artist who I deplored was hired to paint it. There is no reason for me to like it. I've never looked at it twice. I suppose it does present somewhat of a likeness to me, but I don't know why it's not covered up."

Chris could only listen to this stream of words with growing terror. There was no aura… which meant that he had been staring of his own free will. But if there was no attraction, why? Why had he done it?

And then the truth hit him like a truck gone out of control. No, there definitely was attraction. Just… not the kind he had initially thought. When these thoughts were processed in his brain, he looked up to find Raenef standing right before him, his face only inches away from his own.

"Had time to think it over?" he asked with a smile, an exact replica of the portrait's. But before Chris had time to answer, to even ponder what his reply would be, Raenef closed the few remaining inches that separated them and pressed his lips against Chris's in an unassuming yet demanding kiss. Chris, in shock and still unable to cope with the fact that he was attracted to a demon, at first tried to push Raenef away. But the warm lips against his own were persistent, and his efforts, which were half-hearted at best, were abandoned. 

He felt the warm energy pouring back into him again, this time through their connected lips and spreading throughout his body. He parted his lips for the invasion of Raenef's tongue, letting the Demon Lord explore his mouth. He was slightly dazed when Raenef finally pulled away, his tongue swiping out to moisten his kiss-swollen lips. 

Questions were running through his head like wildfire and he had so many things he wanted to say. He knew his face must be flushed if he could judge by how hot it felt, and he was definitely breathing harder than before. Deciding to throw it all the hell, he leaned in the claim Raenef's lips for another kiss. His hand, which had been itching to touch that dark hair ever since he had seen the portrait, now weaved itself into the soft strands. At the same time, he felt one of Raenef's hands snake behind his back, the other one slipping in between their bodies and starting to unbutton his tunic. Soon Raenef's hand had slid under his shirt and began to explore, his fingertips leaving feathery touches all over his skin. His other hand gently squeezed Chris's ass and the future High Cleric let out a half-strangled sound; he felt Raenef's lips smile around his own.

Raenef pressed closer to him, and Chris found himself backing up until his back hit a wall and he had nowhere left to go. The deceased Demon Lord continued to press into him, and soon he felt a hard bulge rubbing against his crotch. He let out a groan into Raenef's mouth, his own member stirring and becoming hard. Unknown to him (he was still being kissed to death), Raenef's hand had slipped into his pants and found his growing arousal. Surprised, he accidentally bit down on Raenef's tongue, but it either did not hurt the Demon Lord or he refused to care. Raenef's fingers were stroking the underside of his shaft, and playfully teasing the tip. He let out another moan of pleasure. Oh, Gods, he was losing control of all his thoughts… may the Gods forgive him for enjoying this… Rased, forgive your servant…

Then, without warning, Raenef pulled away from their passionate kiss and suddenly disappeared into thin air. Chris was left there dazed and out of breath, wondering what was going on when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Looking down at himself and realizing he was in a not-so-presentable state, he buttoned up his tunic and straightened out his clothes as best as he could, sucking in his erection as well as possible. He had just finished rearranging his hair when Erutis's head popped around the door.

"Chris? Eclipse told me I might find you here." She walked a few steps into the room, then seemed to notice his red face and ragged breathing. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, sounding concerned. "You seem a bit… winded."

Chris had to fight to keep his face from going even redder at this observation, and said only, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… practicing some of the stuff you taught me." 

"Oh," Erutis thought that was a weird explanation, but then again, Chris was Chris. "Well, wouldn't it be better for you to practice someplace else? Besides, this place gives me the creeps."

Relieved that Erutis had bought his less-than-credible excuse and her not noticing the state he was in, he was only all too happy to agree. Erutis continued to give him a strange look but then seemed to shrug it off and headed out the door. Chris followed closely behind, but not before casting a last glance at the larger-than-life portrait that was still smiling seductively at him.   

As he followed Erutis out of the room, wondering if it had all been in his imagination, he found that his last thought was less than appropriate.

_'He was pretty warm for a dead guy.'_

**~OWARI~**

AN: I thought since Chris ruined other people's moments all the time, it would be fitting that he should have his own moment ruined. ^_^ Anyways, please review!


End file.
